1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication apparatuses, and more particularly to a locking assembly to lock an electronic device in a communication apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, many electronic devices incorporate modular components such as removable power supplies, removable hard disks and removable fans. Such components have been widely used in computers, servers, redundant arrays of independent disks (RAIDs), and other communication apparatuses. These electronic devices can, for example, supply enough and continuous electric power or enough and manageable data storage space. In addition, these electronic devices provide users the convenience of easily taking out or exchanging a power supply, a hard disk or a fan, for example.
A common kind of electronic device received in a housing structure is mounted in the communication apparatus by bolts or screws. When the electronic device needs to be taken out from the communication apparatus, the bolts or screws must firstly be removed. Therefore, it is inconvenient to install or remove the electronic device into or from the communication apparatus.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.